Camping
by Icely
Summary: GW and SM people go camping in Mina's Old trailer
1. Default Chapter

Camping   
  
By:#18  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Serena:*Calls*  
Heero:*Picks Up* Hello  
Serena:Hey Heero I was wondering if you, Relena, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei want to go camping Mina said we could take her trailer  
Heero:Ok, let me go check with the others *Go's Checks*  
Serena:Ok Whatever  
Heero:Yeah Sure they all said yes  
Serena:ok great bye *Hangs up*  
Heero:bye *hangs up*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 Days Later at 12:00PM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena:We're here  
Heero:Great, anyway so how long are we gonna camp   
Serina:About 2 weeks  
All:2 weeks??????  
Serena:Yeah my moms real busy so really the only time she really has the time to pick us up is in 2 weeks,anyway to get to the point who wants to sit in the car and who wants to sit in the trailer on the way there  
Ann&Alen&Darien:We'll sit in the car  
Serena:well I supose that leaves the rest of us in the trailer  
Mina:good thing my mom got a trailer  
Serena:Hey you guys you know what I brought mine and my brothers laptop they've both got the internet, and a bunch of games *give a laptop to the boys and keeps one for the girls  
Mom:we're here  
Serena:yes  
Darien&Ann&Alen:*Come in the trailer  
Mina:you know, we should go buy some food to put in the refrigorator  
Serena:Ok who wants to go with me  
Heero:I'll go  
Mina:I'll go  
Serena:ok then lets go *Leaves  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
at the store  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena:*Grabs a cart* ok whats on our list  
List:  
eggs  
Pancake Mix  
Milk  
Orange Juice  
Yogert  
Crackers  
bread.  
Serena:ok *Gets the stuff and leaves and go's back to the back to the trailer  
then Duo said something very perverted  
Serena:eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww gross Heero get me some ropes  
Heero:Here Serena I got you 8 ropes  
Serena:Thanks Heero *Ties Duo up and throws him in the closet and shut the door  
  
  



	2. The Fight

Camping  
  
  
By:#18  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night Time At 12:30AM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena:*Wakes Up*  
Serena finds a shocking discovery  
Serena:Shocker Shocker  
Serena:*Finds Darien and Ann on one bed cuddling and Darien even seemed more happy with Ann then he did with Serena  
Serena:*Lays back down*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Morning at 10:00AM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena came out feeling down and sad  
  
Duo:*From The Closet* Hey hello are you ever gonna let me out  
Serena:Huh *Go's and let's Duo out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At The Girls Computer At 1:00PM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami:you must really like the internet Rini  
Rini:yeah I do it's so cool  
Relena:yeah it is cool I agree with you totally Rini  
Serena:*Comes back to the Girls Computer*  
Relena:whats the Serena you seem down  
Serena:oh it's nothing I'm fine really  
Rei: Hey Serena wanna play Sailor Scout Fighting Dual  
Serena:Sure I love that game  
Rini:Ok I'll get off for that I wanna see Serena get her butt kicked  
Serena:Go Sailor Moon beat that twit down  
Rei:what was that, thats Serena your history  
Serena:Oh yeah so whats that up on the screen that says Sailor Mars Looses  
Rei:What nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Serena: Haha I'm the winner finally after 2 months of trying  
Darien:*Walks by Serena*  
  
Darien holds Serena's Hand but Serena Pulls away  
  
Serena:Don't touch me  
All:*lookes At Serena* (AN: They're watching serena and Darien through they're whole fight)  
  
Darien:What's wrong what did I do  
Serena:don't what did I do me you think I don't know about you and Ann 


	3. Love

Camping  
  
  
  
By:#18  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Afternoon At 1:30  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien:What are you talking about me and Ann  
Serena:don't play dumb with me  
Darien:What about me and Ann what did we do  
Serena:I found you cheating on me lastnight  
All:what?!?!?!?  
Relena:thats why you were acting strange  
Serena:*And with that she walked out of the trailer*  
then Heero went after her  
  
All The Sailor Scouts:*Run after Darien trying to hurt him bad for what he did  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back To Where Serena Is  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero:*Finally findes Serena Crying* There you are  
Serena:Huh, oh It's you  
Heero:Why are you crying  
Serena:Becauze I can't belive I was so stupid to go out with him,I knew it was to good to be true  
Heero:you know it's not your falt  
  
then the last tear fell from Serena's face but Heero wiped it away   
  
Heero:*Left to the trailer and when he got there he blushed a little bit*  
Relena:what happend Heero you blushing  
Heero:huh, oh nothing  
  
  



	4. Just A Night

Camping  
  
  
  
  
By:#18  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Afternoon At 3:00PM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena:It sure seems like something to me  
Heero:How many times do I have to say it was nothing  
Relena:(Scolled) Fine  
Rei:Whats up with him  
Relena:I truely don't know  
Ann:I can tell you, something happend down there  
Heero:nothing happend down there  
Ann:then tell me this why were you blushing so much  
Heero:well I...I...I *Sweatdrop* *Los of words*  
Ann:Ha I was right  
Alen:cool it Ann  
Ann:don't tell me to cool it  
Alen:I just did so live with it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night At 5:00  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then Serena returned to the trailer and layed down in her bed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Morning At 2:30AM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena:*Wakes Up*  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
Serena:Man I can't go back to sleep  
  
Serena's babling about her sleeping problem caused Wufei to wake up  
  
Wufei:Hey women shut up  
Serena:(Shoots Wufei a bad look) What was that  
Serena:*Ties Wufei up and throws him in the closet*  
Serena:I better act like I'm sleeping, cuz it won't be long now that idiot is going to start yelling to let him out *Lays down on her bed and acts like she's sleeping  
Wufei:let me out of here you syco maniac women, this is injusticment  
All:*wake up and open the door to the closet*  
Wufei: you little brat your a syco,let me at her let me at her  
Serena:*Looks at Wufei* mahahahahahaha  
Serena:*Walks over to Wufei*  
Wufei:your a syco maniac you should be put in the nut house  
Serena:what?!?!?!?!? you better take that back  
Wufei:NO why should I  
Serena:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *Walks over to the refrigerater and gets out the whip cream and pushes down on the lever causing it to go all over Wufei's face and it caused him to not be able to talk  



	5. Someone Who Loves You

Camping  
  
  
  
  
By: #18  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"Hmph it serves you right" Serena Said With Sertanty.   
  
Wufei finally can talk cuz he ate all the whip cream outta his mouth, (AN:Oh no I feel bad for Serena) "Why you little deamond wait till I get my hands on you" Wufei Said Strugling. "Oh really look who's talking, and Besides you couldn't lay a finger on me" Serena Said Telling Only The Truth. "Well if I can't use my hands I'll just have to use my head" Said Wufei. "Please don't you'll probubly kill me your head is so hard cuz ya don't have a brain" Serena Teased. "You Onna you, you need sycyatric help I'm tellin ya" Wufei Screamed at Serena. "What did you say, how dare you that's no way to treat a lady " Serena Sceamed in reply. "Lady my foot" Wufei Replyed To Serena  
  
Then Serena kicked Wufei uncontiouse on the floor. Serena looked up at heero and all the other boys. "Sorry someone had to put him in his place, the guy is a moron" Serena Pointed Out To Them. Serena went back to sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Morning at 8:00AM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Serena got outta bed and she triped over something she get's up and looks behind her to find a still unconiouse Wufei on the floor.  
  
Serena dusted herself off.  
  
then the phone rings " Hello, yes this is her. Oh hi. What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!. But but but but but but but but. Goodbye" Serena Said Becomeing Very Parienoid. "Who was that Serena" Heero Asked. "My Mom" Serena Said In Reply While Sweatdroping. "So what did she say" Asked Heero. "She can't pick us up for 1-2 more weeks (AN: Sorry I'm just trying to make it long) "What?!?!?!?!?!" Said Everyone.   
  
Then Serena went to lay down, then she saw a piece of paper under Heero's bed. Serena picked it up and unfolded it. Heero had drawn a picure of Serena and it looked just like her. Serena saw someone comeing she quickly folded it back up and put it back under his bed. The person who was comeing was Relena. Serena had 10 diferent shades of red on her face from the drawing Heero drew 


	6. What A Shock

Camping  
  
  
  
  
By:#18  
  
  
Chapter 6!  
  
  
"Oh god, I can't belive it all this time and I didn't even notice" Serena Thought To Herself. "What are you so smiley about" Heero Asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much, Mr. Artist" Serena Smirked.  
  
Her coment made Heero raise an eyebrowl, then all of the sudden Heero reilized that she was talking about the picure he drew. Heero turned about 20-30 diferent shades of red. "Hey I have one quetsion for you, why in the world would you draw that" Serena Asked.  
  
Heero turned about 20 more shades of red. "Well I thought you were beautiful enough to draw" Heero Said Blushing Hard.  
  
"Well ya big dummy you should have told me that a long time ago then wouldn't have had to hide my feeling for you ya moron" Serena Pointed Out. "You had feelings for me?!?!?!" Heero Said In Shock.   
  
Heero turned his head away from Serena because he was blushing so much. But Serena just put her hand on one of his cheeks. Then all of the sudden they kissed right on the lips Serena put her hands around his neck, and Heero put his hands around her whaste.  
  
The door opened it was everyone with Haruka, Seiya, Yaten which everyone went to invite   
on there camping trip.  
  
"Hey you let go of Serena right now or you'll be in seriouse pain" Haruka, Seiya, And Yaten Said At The Same Time. "Oh would you three stop acting so imature" Serena Demanded. "Oh Serena how could you do this to me" Darien Said Very Sentemental. "No I think it's the other way around, Buddy" Serena Screamed. "What is she talking about" Seiya Asked. Then Rei told the three boys how Serena/Darien broke up the story brang Yaten to tears Amazon Girl #1 patted him on the back, Amazon Girl #2 laughed at the big dummy calling him a moron. 


	7. The Bathroom Video Taper

Camping  
  
  
  
  
By: #18  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Day Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero is on his bed reading a magazine. Wufei is trying to sleep. Serina is cuddled up beside Heero. Haruka, Seiya, and Yaten are in the corner trying to think of a plan to break up Serena/Heero.   
  
  
"EVERYBODY SHUT-UP I'M TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP" Wufei screamed. "Don't yell at me!. I'm only reading a magazine. Duo is the one making all the noise. He's been in the bath room for 3 hours" Heero said looking up from his magazine.  
  
Heero snuck to the bathroom *Door* to envestigate. He quietly opened the door and found something he didn't plan on seeing. It was Duo dancing around the bathroom with a hair brush in his hand pretending it was a micraphone and singing. Heero shut the door and burst out laughing. Heero fell over beacuase he laughing so hard. "I can't belive he's been in the bathroom for 3 hours dancing around the room with a hair brush singing b* witched songs" Heero thought to himself. Heero suddenly picked up his "Video Camera" and started to tape Duo singing in the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was finnaly done singing. Heero pushed STOP button on his camera walking away alowing himself to laugh. Heero got back on his bed and started to read his magazine. A smirk started to form on Heero's face. "Alright what's with the smirk what happened" Wufei asked. Heero threw the tape at Wufei. Wufei ploped the tape in the vcr and started to watch.  
  
  
"^.^' Bahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Wufei laughed as he watched. 


	8. Laughin

Camping  
  
  
  
  
By:#18  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
While Wufei is laughing his guts out   
Duo entered the room. He had no idea why Wufei was laughing   
so hard. Heero was just sittin on his bed readin his magazine.   
with his usuall smirk on his face. But this time his smirk had a   
lot more evil tone in it.   
  
  
One day later  
  
Wufei was still laughin. " Hey Wu-Man whats up with you. I've  
never seen you laugh so much I've never seen ya laugh at all "   
Duo said. Duo comlied to Wufei, well he learned over   
time that he'd die if   
he didn't.  
  
" Shut up, And leave me alone. " Wufei demmanded between  
laughs. Everybody thouhgt Trowa was gonna fall over just   
seein Wufei laugh. Serina was curius wjat was on that tape.  
She ran to the VCR and litarly pushed Wufei out of the way.  
She burst out laughing as she started watching the tape.  
  
  
  
Sorry thats all for now  
  
Duo: What?!?!?! This chapter is over how are people gonna   
see how I find out what Wu-Man's laughin about?  
  
#18: Your gonna find out next chapter!  
  
Duo: But I wanna find out now!  
  
#18: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. That's What's So Funny

Camping  
  
Notes: I have currently opened up my own website. So go check it out at: http://geocities.com/poetry_misstress/Enter.html  
Thanks!  
  
By: Icely (#18) (Whaaaaaa I had To Change My Name)  
  
Chapter 10 "That's What's Funny"  
  
Now Wufei AND Serena were laughin TOGETHER. (A.N. : Ewww thats a scary thought.)  
  
Serena got up and layed down next Heero. She still had a little laugh in her voice.  
  
" Ok. Wu-man what's so funny? " Duo asked harshly but with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
" None of your busness. Now get OUT of my face " Wufei demanded between laughs.   
  
Serena eyes opened slowly. (.A.N. : Horray Serena's up now things can really get funny) Serena looked around the room, and spotted Duo. She burst into laughter.  
  
" Oh great. Now we have two laughers " Duo said looking at Serena.  
  
Heero looked up from his magazine and raised an eyebrow at Trowa. Trowa almost fell out of his chair.  
  
" Pretty-Please Wu-man. Tell me what your laughing about " Duo complained.  
  
" No Duo. Shut up " Serena said. Duo sighed and compyed her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei finally stoped laughin and went far away from the tv. Darn Heero ruined his reputaition by taping and letting him wach it.  
  
Duo tip toed to the tv. After Wufei stoped guarding the tape it wasn't safe. Well Serena had to do something about it. She labled the tape: If anyone gets mad at the contents of this video don't be mad at Heero it was Wu-man.  
  
Duo skimed over the label. " Ok whatever's on this tape that I get mad about, Wu-man did it " Duo said starting to watch the tape.  
  
Duo started to scream as he watched the tape ( Like a girl ). " Wu-man how could you do this to me " Duo asked with his secret weapon ( His extra, extra puppy dog eyes ).  
  
" What the heck are you talkin about? " Wufei asked HIM. "You videotaped me doin something I'de never want anyone to see, ( mostly chicks ) " Duo said. Duo was at the verge of crying.  
  
Wufei read the video lable. " What how dense can you be. The lable says everything (Heero did it) " Wufei yelled.  
  
To Be Continude.......... 


End file.
